Don't Leave Me - A BajanCanadian FanFiction
by casually.fangirling
Summary: Kaley is the owner of a popular gaming channel - AlpacaPlaysMC. On her way to ArcadiaCon, she meets her idol and inspiration BajanCanadian in the airport. They hit it off, and Mitch comes back to Montreal with her for a few weeks. Things seem perfect, but can they stay that way?
1. Chapter One

**chapter one:**

I woke to the annoying beeping of my phone. I unlocked it with a groan and shut off the alarm, glancing at the time stated at the top of my screen. According to Verizon, it was 4:45.

I smiled a bit- my plane for Florida took off at 7:00. I was flying to Ft. Laudersdale, Florida, to attend ArcadiaCon and hopefully meet my idol and inspiration Mitchell Hughes.

I was the owner of a rather popular gaming channel- AlpacaPlaysMC. I had just under one million subs, 989,904 to be exact- as of last night, anyway. This was my first year attending any convention so I was rather nervous, but meeting my fans was enough motivation to keep me sane.

I rose out of bed slowly, my feet welcoming the refreshing cold floor of my apartment. I opened my blinds before proceeding to make my way to my small bathroom and attached closet.

I quickly showered, threw my pajamas in the hamper, and then brushed my teeth. I hung the towel up after drying off and grabbed a tan bra, some plain white underwear, black skinny jeans and a plain black tank top.

I brushed my long brown hair and braided it quickly, tying it off with a red hair tie. I pulled my one strand of burgundy hair from the braid and straightened it out behind my left ear. I quickly took out all three of my earrings- one of my ears was double-pierced.

I grabbed a plain black crystal for my odd hole and put it in quickly, before grabbing plain silver arrows for my other two. I adjusted those so the arrowhead was pointed down before looking at my reflection once more in the mirror.

Turning away, I pulled on some plain black socks and my undergarments, then my jeans and tank top. I fished my combat boots out from under my dresser and pulled those on, zipping up the sides quickly.

I grabbed my signature yellow and white striped hoodie, pulling it on and zipping the zipper up to two inches below the collar of my tank top.

I snatched my pre-packed black backpack from my dresser before turning out all the lights in my bathroom, grabbing my computer bag, phone and phone charger and exiting my apartment.

Locking the small living quarters behind me, I made my way down the hallway silently at approximately 5:02 AM.

I stepped into the lobby, waved 'bye' to the receptionist and allowed the sliding doors to open for me.

Stepping into the cold Canada morning, I hailed a passing cab and climbed in.

"Montreal International Airport, please," I said. The cab driver, an elderly man, nodded before zooming off in the slight rain.

A half-hour later we pulled up at Terminal 2, the only person there besides a man and his daughter, who were getting into a cab.

"$34.06," the man said. I pulled a twenty, a ten, and a five from my wallet inside my black backpack.

"Keep the change!" I said kindly before unbuckling, exiting the cab and shutting the door behind me.

I put my hood up as I ran into the airport, the warm air instantly hitting me as I stepped onto the white tiled floor.

"Gate 112," I remembered off the top of my head. I fished my passport and ticket from my black backpack before glancing at any telltale signs.

One right above my head read 'Gates 1-100' with a left arrow, and 'Gates 101-200' with a right arrow. Turning to the right, I briskly made my way to baggage check and then security.

I handed the clerk a twenty, as having my computer bag checked was exactly $20.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good trip," he said before smiling. I smiled back respectfully before turning out of the line and making my way to the security lines.

First I had to go through customs- or whatever. I never remembered what that step was called.

I showed my passport and ID before going through the little gate to finally get to security.

I took my shoes off and put them in the tray with my bag. It went through the weird tunnel on the conveyor belt without any trouble. The old security guard, who was looking incredibly bored with his job, ushered me through the human scanner. It didn't beep so I proceeded to put my boots back on, grab my bag and leave the security check area.

I passed a few shops and bathroom areas before finally finding my terminal. I sat down on an uncomfortable black seat and put my bag at my feet, pulling my phone from it. A guy two seats to the left from me was staring with wide green eyes. I shivered.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a handsome masculine voice said from in front of me. He was gesturing to the seat to my left- as that seemed to be the last available seat. Crowded plane, much?

I looked closer at the man's face. He had fluffed-up brown hair with sparkling hazel-brown eyes, clear tanned skin and two simple silver studs in each ear.

He looked very familiar.

Mitchell Donnell-Ralph Hughes was currently standing in front of me.

"Uh, no it's not," I smiled, scooting a bit to the right.

Mitch smiled and put his bag down, plopping into his seat with a sigh.

He was wearing black vans with his classic jeans, then a white posh shirt under his half-zipped red and black checkered hoodie. He noticed me scanning his outfit and smiled. I blushed and smiled back.

I was about to say I watched his videos when he spoke up, "Hey, aren't you AlpacaPlays? I watched a few of your videos and v-logs last night at the hotel."

"U-Uh, yeah! And you're the BajanCanadian, right?" I smiled, brushing my burgundy piece of hair out of my face.

"Yep!" he laughed, "You're headed to ArcadiaCon, I assume?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Hey, why aren't you in Florida?"

"I was up in Montreal with my girlfriend for a few days," he shrugged. I felt my spirits sink. I don't know why- I have no chance with Mitch.

"Have fun?" I asked with a genuine smile. Even if I may have a massive crush on him, I just want him to be happy and if his current girlfriend makes him happy, so be it.

"I actually caught her with another guy," he admitted, "He said he was her brother but they look nothing alike. You also normally don't kiss your brother."

"Well, she'll get what she deserves," I patted him on the back. He grinned at me.

"I'm sure she will."

With that, I plugged in my ear-buds, turned on my music and let myself fall asleep within the sixty remaining minutes I had to wait for my plane.

I woke with my head on Mitch's shoulder and his arm around my side. He was playing with my hair, braiding the burgundy piece. I closed my green eyes again and pretended to be sleeping until Mitch tapped my shoulder, "Kaley. Hey, Kaley wake up."

I yawned genuinely and sat up, blushing a bit when I realized I had been on Mitchell Hughes' shoulder.

"Sorry," I apologized awkwardly.

"No problem," he smiled, "I fell asleep for a bit too. You may have some drool on your hair."

"Ew!" I laughed, patting the top of my head. Feeling nothing wet, I let my hand hang at my side.

"We're boarding in a few minutes," he said, "You're first class right?"

"Yep," I said with a smile. It'd be my first time flying first class- the first time I'd had the money to buy first class tickets, also.

"First class for flight 103 to the Ft. Laudersdale International Airport boarding now!" the intercom boomed. I and Mitch gathered up our things before making our way to the pedestal beside the loading dock.

I passed the girl my ticket, as did Mitch. She ripped the top off of both before handing them back and saying, "You're a cute couple."

"Oh, um, we're not together," I shook my head, inching away from Mitch. He was bright red and I assumed I was, too.

"Oh, sorry," she laughed, "Have a nice flight."

I smiled and waved as I turned to step onto the thin metal sheet of the loading dock.

The familiar smell of plane fuel and airplane seat smell filled my nose as I smiled. I loved planes and airports, for some reason.

"A1," I read off my ticket.

"A2," Mitch laughed, "Coolio."

The first row of first class seats, A1 and A2. A2 was window.

"Can I have window?" I asked, batting my eyelashes with a laugh.

"Sure thing," Mitch chuckled, stepping aside so I could squeeze in.

I stuffed my bag under the seat and buckled in, making sure my seat was all the way up.

Mitch did the same, and within five minutes the TV screens were floating down so they could show us the safety video.

It played for about two minutes. I paid no attention- I had flown Air Canada enough to know what the safety regulations were.

"Hello passengers! Thank you for flying Air Canada, we hope you enjoy your flight. This one-stop flight to Ft. Laudersdale, Florida, is on track to land in Dallas, Texas at 11:25 U.S time for our two-hour layover before we continue on to our final destination, Florida. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask any staff," the captain's speaker boomed.

"The captain has turned on the 'fasten seat belts' sign," the soft voice of a female flight attendant rung out, "Please make sure your tray tables and chairs are in their upright and locked positions and your seat belt is tightened as we prepare for takeoff. The flight attendants continued on to check each overhead bin to make sure they were all secure.

The flight attendants all returned to the front of the plane to sit down for takeoff.

The plane's engines whirred into life and gears turned as the plane prepared to taxi to the appropriate runway. Since we were so close to the front of the plane, we overheard the captain's intercom.

"Flight 102 prepared to take off on runway three," the captain said into his transmitter.

"Clear," the static-y voice returned from the other end of the line.

The transceiver beeped and the plane slowly backed up. I watched out the window as we moved around the airport ground at a very slow speed.

The wheel's gears creaked as we turned around and sped up. Merging onto apparently runway three, the plane gathered speed until a few hundred meters from the edge of the runway, we achieved liftoff. The plane smoothly soared into the sky and I watched us bypass the clouds as my ears began to pop.

"Gum?" Mitch asked, passing me an unwrapped piece of green gum.

"Thanks," I said, taking the chewy candy. Popping it into my mouth, I chewed until my ears un-clogged and spent the majority of the flight staring out the window.

Approximately three hours and twenty one minutes later, the fasten seat belts sign came on again.

Mine was already buckled, and had been for the whole flight, so I ignored it. Mitch fixed his just as the speaker came on again.

"We are preparing for descent into the Dallas, Texas International Airport. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts."

The captain spoke. I slid a bit farther up in my seat and Mitch re-fastened his seat belt. The plane dipped down and the wheel hit the runway violently, sending vibrations through the plane. It swayed a bit, but came to a complete stop at the appropriate gate.

"You may now begin to exit the plane," he said, "Thank you for flying Air Canada and we will see you soon!"

I stood up just after Mitch did, grabbing my phone and bag. We were the first ones off the plane, and the first ones in the gate.

"Excuse me?" I said to the staff member standing outside the loading dock, "Is this the same gate that the plane will take off from to fly to Florida?"

"Yes," she said kindly.

"Thanks," I said before looking around for Mitch. He was headed my way with two Starbucks cups.

"It's cold in here, so I got you some Chai," he said, passing me the cup.

"Thanks!" I said, taking a sip of the warm deliciousness. Come to think of it, the air was rather cold in here.

I felt the cold getting to me and I rolled down my sleeves, covering my hands. I sat down in a seat right behind us, dumping my bag under it. Mitch did the same, sitting down and carefully putting one arm around me. I turned to smile at him and found us face-to-face.

I blushed and moved my face away, but made sure Mitch left his hand around my shoulders. He smirked and I took a sip of Chai, as did he.

"Hey, want to do a vlog?" he asked me, pulling his camera from his bag.

"My camera was checked into the airplane, but sure!" I said, already predicting the ship names.

'Maley' and 'Kitch,' fantastic.

"By the way, I'm Kaley," I said to Mitch, "I don't know if you already knew that or not."

"Yeah, I remember from your v-log," Mitch laughed, "But okay."

I blushed, "Yep."

"Hey what's up doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here in the Dallas, TX airport with Kaley from AlpacaPlaysMC- apparently we're on the same flight from Montreal to Florida so yeah! We're just having some Chai while we wait for the plane to board again so we can finally get to Florida! ArcadiaCon starts tomorrow and I'm super excited to see you all there. As far as panels and booths go, at 9:00 Saturday morning I'll have a signing session at my booth in the first warehouse, then at 11:00 is the Q & A panel with the pack, then I'll be back at 1:00 for the hunger games tournament at Hall B, then at 2:30 I'll be doing the parkour tournament at Hall C. At 4:00 another signing session and merch sales will be back at my booth, and then that'll be it for the first day. The second day will be a signing session in the morning, around 9:00 again, then the challenges panel with the pack for about three hours, so that brings us to noon, then from noon to two is my lunch/sleep break then it'll be a merch giveaway, another signing and then sadly the end of ArcadiaCon. See you all there, sorry for the short v-log!"

He ended it and I waved at the camera. He plugged it into his newly-opened computer, connected to the crappy airport Wifi, and then uploaded it to his channel.

"It's a two hour layover, right?" I asked Mitch. He nodded, glancing at the time on his phone.

"We have an hour and a half left," he reported with a sigh.

I nodded and let my eyes close, Chai now sitting peacefully on the floor with my bag. I felt myself falling asleep and a hand on my side, right before the clicking of cameras and phones woke me.

I shot up, hand reaching for my pocketknife which was usually in my back pocket, but since I was in an airport, I couldn't have a pocketknife with me.

A group of at least twenty fans stood with hoodies, merchendise and other various pieces of paper, cameras and some artwork orletters.

"How did you find us?" Mitch asked, removing his arm from my side. I felt the warmth leave me and held in a frown.

"Your v-log said the Dallas airport, so we all ran to the arrivals and departures board to find the flight to Florida and what gate it was on, then found you!" one peppy little boy yelled.

"Um, that's creepy," I laughed. Mitch nodded.

"I mean, I love you guys but please don't stalk us in airports," Mitch explained with his hands out.

"I'm not," a tall brunette girl raised her hand, she was dressed in jeans and a tank top, "I'm actually here to fly and just followed this crowd."

"Good to know," Mitch laughed, "Okay, everyone, one picture and signing per person, then you'll leave us be."

"Okay," everyone echoed.

"Hey, are you AlpacaPlays?" one teenage boy asked, stepping forward.

"I'm Trevor, you're Kaley," he smirked, extending a hand. Mitch's arm snaked protectively around my waist and I leaned into him.

Trevor scowled and backed down. More pictures were snapped and Mitch just had a straight face.

"Whose that?" one of the prissy-er looking girls asked with a hair flip.

"This is Kaley, she's a good friend of mine," Mitch reported smoothly.

"If she's just a friend, why is your arm around her?" she asked, popping her gum.

"Because I don't like random fanboys going after her," Mitch smirked smoothly.

"So she ain't yours?" Trevor asked, hopeful.

"She ain't yours either, pal," Mitch snarled. Trevor stalked off with a hand on his hip.

Mitch and I took pictures with most of the people, and signed at least one thing for every kid there.

"Bye!" I called in relief as they all scuttled off, all except that one girl.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked us, gesturing to the seat beside me.

"Go ahead," I said with a smile. Was she going to try to flirt with Mitch?

Ugh, Kaley, stop being jealous. He isn't yours and never will be.

"Before you ask, I'm bi and have no interest in Mitch, so yeah," she said, putting her bag down and plopping into her seat.

I let out an internal sigh of relief, and allowed myself to fall asleep again.

A/N:  
Wowwww, first fan fiction chapter. Feels good. Sorry if the formatting is weird- new computer; I don't have Word or LibreOffice yet. Um...PM me with any inquiries about having your OC in the story, and that's it! Bye all.


	2. Chapter Two

**chapter two:**

I woke to Mitch tapping me on the shoulder. My head was on his own shoulder, too.

"We boarding?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah," he said, removing the arm that he had apparently wrapped around me. I blushed and he smirked.

I stood up, grabbing my Chai and bag from under the chair. I finished my Chai quickly, tossed the cup in the trash and slung my bag over my shoulders. Apparently Mitch had already disposed of his Chai, so he just snatched up his bag and followed me to the gate.

"Last call for Flight 102 to Ft. Laudersdale, Florida, first class boarding now," the staff called out.

We showed him our tickets, which had already been ripped by the previous Montreal flight attendant a few hours ago, and he waved us onto the plane.

We returned to our previous seats, me claiming the window seat automatically and Mitch laughing.

I plopped my bag down at my feet, buckled my seat belt and stared out the window as we took off. My tiredness apparently catching up to me, I was out within ten minutes.

I woke by myself this time, when the plane dropped a couple hundred feet.

"Please return to your seats, we apologize for any turbulence," the captain said over the intercom.

"TURBULENCE!" Mitch yelled, making half the cabin laugh. I chuckled a bit, though I noticed Mitch's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the arm rest.

"It'll be fine," I said sincerely, putting my hand over Mitch's. He laughed uneasily and put his other hand on top of mine. It became a battle for top hand and we ended up stacking our hands as far as our arms could reach. I laughed and looked down, my nose brushing Mitch's.

We both stayed frozen for a moment before he closed his eyes and leaned in. My instincts took over and I closed my eyes too, leaning in to meet his soft lips.

It was short and sweet, but still felt full of meaning. I felt a fire start in my chest and I smiled as we broke away.

Cheers echoed around the cabin and I laughed a bit.

"Aw, cute," the intercom said and I blushed deeply.

Mitch smiled a bit, cheeks bright red, and grabbed my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his head on my head. I fell asleep again, within moments.

"Excuse me, sir," I woke to a flight attendant tapping Mitch on the shoulder. He was snoring, still out cold on my head.

"Yes?" I answered, even though the speech had not been directed at me.

"We've landed," she said before smiling and walking away.

I shook, poked and prodded Mitch to no avail. Finally, I pecked him on the top of the head and he shot up.

"Yes?" he grinned.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, now lezzgo!" I laughed as he unbuckled, grabbed his backpack and rose out of his seat. I snatched my bag, undid my seat belt and followed him off the plane.

We got to baggage claim and I patiently waited for my bag to come around. After twenty minutes and no bag, I let out a sigh.

"Come _on_ AirCanada! I will sue you if you lost my bag!" I groaned.

"Is that it?" Mitch pointed to a grey and red computer bag.

"Yah..." I snatched it up and speed-walked out of the airport doors.

"FINALLY!" I breathed in the smell of fresh air and dropped to my knees.

I felt hands under my arms and suddenly I was up in the air. I squealed as Mitch ran to the nearest cab. The cab driver, a middle aged man, laughed as I yelped when Mitch gently set me in the back seat.

I straightened myself up, put my bags on the floor and buckled in. Mitch did the same, and then turned to the driver and said the address of the hotel. I leaned back and Mitch sneakily put an arm around me as we embarked on the one hour drive to the hotel.

Mitch paid the driver, which I felt bad about, and we both exited the yellow viechle.

Trotting up the steps to the fancy Clarion hotel, the revolving doors opened as we stepped through them.

"Kaley Daniels, checking in," I said to the clerk.

"Ah, yes, pre-paid for three nights, room 606, one meal included with your payment," she said briskly, "ID please?"

I showed her my ID and she gave me a room key.

"Seeya Mitch," I said, giving him a hug. He was warm and smelled like...traditional cologne with a trace of syrup.

"Number?" he asked, "And, do you maybe want to grab lunch together tomorrow?"

I put my number in his phone and replied, "Sure thing! I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose."

"Unless you want to get some dinner in an hour or so…?" Mitch smirked.

"Uh, yeah," I laughed, "I'll text you. Bye!"

I skipped off and turned to look over my shoulder right before I got into an elevator. Mitch was smiling as he looked my direction.

I blushed but the closing doors of the elevator hid it as I zipped up onto the top floor of the building.

I exited the lift, entered my room with the key and plopped down on the bed, dropping my bags there too. I quickly grabbed my phone to see that Mitch had already texted me.

 **You're in 607 right?**

I smiled before replying.

 _Yeah, why?_

 **I'm in 608. Look out your door.**

 _That's creepy, but okay._

I opened my door to see Mitch standing there with his phone. I laughed and he walked over, "May I come in?"

"Yeah, totally," I opened the door wider and he walked in. I closed it behind us and sat down on my bed beside Mitch.

"So, how's Starbucks sounding for dinner?" he laughed.

"What?" I cocked my head, "What's Starbucks?"

A look of horror on his face, he replied, "The U.S.A version of Timmy's."

"Oh, then sure," I laughed, "When were you thinking?"

"Is now good?" Mitch chuckled, shrugging.

"Let's go!" I grabbed my phone and room key, sticking them both in my back pocket. Mitch exited the room first and I followed him to the elevators.

…

 **A/N:**

 **Heya! I got a review last chapter. :3 It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. XD Anyway, here's the second chapter! 1/3 the length of the last one, oh well. p.p Um, well, PM me with any inquiries about having your OC in my story, and I'll see you later with chapter three!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Hey! Enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the extreme lack of updates! Hehe…

…

 _Chapter Three_

I sat down at the table with my tall Java Bean frap and took a sip as Mitch smiled at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing," he looked away, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

We talked for about an hour, even after having finished our drinks. He learned some stuff about my past, and I about his. I was really starting to like him.

"This was lovely," Mitch said, "I'd love to do this again sometime."

"Me too," I smiled shyly.

"Let's head out," he said, throwing his cup away, "It's already pretty late."

"Yeah," I replied, tossing my drink in the trash can, "I've got to be up at eight for my first signing session."

"I've gotta be up at seven-thirty for the opening ceremony," Mitch groaned.

We headed out of Starbucks, crossing the street between it and the hotel. Mitch held the door for me as we walked into the lobby.

"Thank you, kind sir," I said, walking towards the elevators. I pressed the button and we got into the open one.

"No problem, my lady," he said in his Posh accent.

I pressed the 6 tile and we went zooming upwards. About twenty seconds of peaceful silence later, we stopped on our floor.

"So what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" Mitch asked me as we walked to our rooms.

"I have panels and events until 11:30, but after that I'm free until 2," I said, "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Of course," he said, "12:30? I'll meet you outside the convention center."

"Sounds great," I replied, opening my door, "Goodnight Mitch."

"Night Kaley," he said, smiling as he shut his door.

I shut mine also, sighing as I headed over to my suitcase. I quickly changed into grey sweatpants and a green tank-top before flying into bed, passing out quickly.

My pre-set alarm began to blare. I grabbed my phone from the bed-side table and hit the 'off' button as I rose out of bed.

I quickly showered, brushed my hair, changed out my earrings, and grabbed some new clothes.

I put on my white combat boots with white-washed skinny jeans and a dark gray scoop-neck shirt. I threw a white zip-up jacket over that, leaving it unfastened. I grabbed my phone, room key and wallet, stuffing all those things in my pocket. I snatched three sharpies from my suitcase before heading out of my door at just before seven fifty-five.

I made good time- I was at the convention center by eight fifteen. Early- my panel didn't start until eight thirty.

I went and got my access pass from one of the guards before trying to find my way to wherever my signing session was going to be. I walked down a long line of booths, decorated in various YouTuber's signature colors. A few minutes later I found my booth, right next to – you guessed it, the BajanCanadian. Mitch wasn't at his booth, as he was doing the opening ceremony.

I quickly unpacked all my merchandise from the boxes I had shipped here beforehand, laying it all out on the plastic table as people slowly started flooding into the hall. I sat down in my fold-away chair, fixing my hair once more before the first people began lining up.

"Hi! I'm a huge fan! I love your videos!" a girl about the age of 10 said from the front of the line.

A smile spreading onto my face, I replied, "Thanks so much! It means a lot."

"Can you sign this, please?" she asked, putting down one of my signature jackets.

"Sure!" I said, uncapping a silver sharpie. I signed my name in the bottom left corner of the hem.

"Thank you!" she said, trotting off.

"Hey gorgeous," the next person, a boy probably in his teen years, said with a horrible smirk.

"Excuse me?" I said, my expression hardening.

"So, how about we get some lunch together today? 12:30, my treat," he said, leaning on the table.

"No," I said flatly, "I already have a lunch date."

"Cancel," he replied dully.

"Not going to cancel on someone I actually like for someone I strongly dislike," I said coldly, "Now do you have something for me to sign? If not, please get out of this line."

"What line?" he said, looking behind him. All my fans had scattered. Why?

"Leave, now, or I'll call security over," I said uneasily. No one was even gathered around this section of booths anymore, they had all moved down to the next one.

"You're coming with me," he walked behind the table, over to me. He grabbed my arm roughly, yanking me out of the booth.

"Not so fast, jackass," I said, kicking his shin. As he doubled over in pain, I kneed him in the nose, pushing him off of me. He grabbed his nose, face enraged. He lunged at me, but I elbowed him in the gut. That didn't stop him, as he barreled right into me and knocked me over. I cried out in pain as my head slammed against the tile floor, catching some peoples' attention.

"Kaley!" a familiar voice yelled, and I glimpsed a red and black hoodie out of the corner of my eye.

"Shit," the man growled, kicking my ribs one last time before sprinting away behind the booths.

"Oh my god, Kaley, are you okay?" Mitch asked, running over to me.

Black spots clouding my vision, I nodded, "I think so."

"You don't look okay," he said, concern displayed on his face, "You're coming with me."

"No, no, you've got fans waiting for you…I think I'll go clean myself up in the bathroom," I said as he helped me to my feet. The world began to spin and I leaned on Mitch's shoulder, pain shooting throughout me. My ribs were on fire and it hurt like hell to take a breath in.

"Not a chance I'm letting you leave like this," Mitch laughed, "Let's get you an ice pack for your head, and then you can sit with me at my booth for the rest of the day."

"Thanks for the offer, but I also have fans waiting on me," I said, a bit regretfully.

"They can come to my booth. It's right next to yours. You might have a concussion or something," he said, "Who did this to you anyway?"

"Okay," I shrugged, "And I don't know, some fan came up to me. He asked me to go out to lunch with him, I declined. Everyone at my booth left for some reason, and then he grabbed me. I fought him off for a bit but he knocked me over. He ran when he saw you, though."

"Oh jeez," Mitch said, "Okay, let's go see about that ice pack."

He sat me down in his chair at his booth as he got an ice pack from a security guard. He gave it to me and I held it to the back of my head, where I had been hit. The world had stopped spinning but my ribs still hurt like hell.

"Do you think your ribs are broken?" Mitch asked, crouching down beside me.

"Maybe," I said, "Hopefully not."

"Do you mind if I take a look? My brother has broken a few of his ribs and I know what it looks like."

"Sure," I said.

He pulled up the corner of my shirt, on the side I had been kicked on.

"It's green and yellow and purple and blue," he said, "Definitely at least fractured. I'm taking you to urgent care later today."

"You're not my mom!" I laughed, "I can take myself."

"But I'm taking you anyways," he said, "Because your insurance isn't under effect in the U.S, and you don't have the money to pay for an x-ray."

"How do you know that?" I said, a bit stubborn-like.

He just raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, "I don't. But I'm not making you pay for my x-ray."

"You're not making me, I am choosing to!" he said, "When Jerome broke his wrist last year, I paid for the medical bills because he was in the process of transferring insurances. When my friends get hurt, I don't let them go without medical attention."

"Good-guy Mitch, I see," I joked.

He grinned cockily before a few fans started heading over to his booth. He stood back up straight.

He stuck his head out of the booth, yelling, "All of AlpacaPlaysMC's fans can come to my booth to meet her!"

Some of my fans started to head over.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. The fan that had beaten me up was standing behind my booth, glaring at me. I met his gaze for a second before he disappeared.

…

 **A/N:** Didn't see that coming, did ya? Nope! Hah.


End file.
